Mara Clara
Mara Clara is a Filipino daytime/primetime television drama on ABS-CBN, which ran from August 17, 1992 to February 14, 1997. It was re-aired on Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports+Action) and Kapamilya Channel, both ABS-CBN subsidiaries. It was adapted into a feature film released by Star Cinema in 1996. It spanned 1,167 episodes Synopsis Mara and Clara were switched at birth in the nursery when they were born, and the details of this event were recorded by Karlo, a hospital staff, in his diary. Mara lived as the poor daughter of the couple Susan and Gary David and Clara, their real daughter, was brought up by the rich Amante and Alvira del Valle. The good-natured del Valle couple takes in Mara as a servant and decides to spend for her education not knowing that she is their real daughter. Gary, who is actually a gang/syndicate leader, approves of the idea that Mara lives with the del Valles to extort money. Clara makes life for Mara difficult. But, as time progresses, they find their true identity in the spotlights, damages are paid, and they all know where they stand. Cast Main cast *Judy Ann Santos as Mara David / del Valle * Gladys Reyes as Clara del Valle / David Supporting cast * Juan Rodrigo as Amanthe del Valle * Beverly Vergel as Almira del Valle * Eruel Tongco† as Gary Davis(1992-1995) * William Martinez as Gary David (1995-1997) * Susan Africa as Susan Davis * Noel Colet as Enrico * Dan Fernandez as Kardo Davis * Leni Santos as Lenita * Minnie Aguilar as Lagring * Eagle Riggs as CG * Wowie De Guzman as Christian * [[Rico Yan|''Rico Yan]]† as Derick'' * Christopher Roxas as Erris * Paolo Contis as Jepoy * Jochelle Olalia as Karen * Agatha Tapan as Denise * Carol Magallanes as Carol * Angelika de la Cruz as Joyce * Anita Linda as Aling Pacita * Ian Galliguez as Bekya * Piolo Pascual * Tom Santos * Anna Lumibao Reception Film adaptation '' Main article: Mara Clara: The Movie'' In 1996, a movie was produced based on the television series. The Mara Clara movie adaptation was the first television series created by ABS-CBN to be adapted by Star Cinema. On the adaptation, the only cast changed was the character of Gary Davis who was portrayed by Eruel Tongco in the television, and was played by William Martinez in the movie due to the former's death from a car accident in 1996. Remake '' Main article: Mara Clara (2010 TV series)'' During the ABS-CBN trade event held last August 24, 2010 at the World Trade Center Manila, it was announced that a remake of the series will start its production this 2010.2 Kathryn Bernardo is slated for the role of Mara, with Julia Montes as Clara Re-Air The series re-aired in 2007 by affiliates Studio 23 and Kapamilya Channel (internationally) through 2008. Production staff *Executive Producer: Annaliza A. Goma *Producer: Book One: Maru R. Benitez; Book Two: Dagang V. Vilbar *Written and Directed by: Emil Cruz, Jr. Trivia *''Mara Clara '''is the network's longest running teleserye for over 4 years. *The title card includes two picture frames with Mara and Clara.